Do you come with me, for a walk at the sea ?
by Xerdeth
Summary: Travis asks Katie out for camp fire. What does Connor do ? Why is Travis sad ? Read it and find out. My first FF, my english isnt that good but hope u can read it.
1. The sad beginning

Hello^^ This is my first Fanfiction ever. I suck at story writing so i do it to improve my english skills and writing skills. I'm 15Years old and live in Switzerland. (Male)  
>Ehm... i hope you enjoy it. Pls Review...(that takes 1minute of your life^^)<br>Tell me what ya think in the reviews...and please...please please please dont flame my bad english...i already know that i suck. You dont have to remind me :P

* * *

><p>„Katie dear, where are you?" i shouted at the Strawberry-Field.<p>

I wanted to take a Strawberry when vineflower holded my hand.

„What do you want in the Strawberry-Fields Stoll ?" I heard a voice behind me and i knew who this voice belongs to.

„Katie dear, i looked out for you" i said and looked to Katie. She stood there her arms crossed in front of me. She had black hair and brown eyes. 'She is beautiful' i thought but shook mentally my head on that thought because i had to answer Katies question. „Dont be so rude Katie and take a chillpill" i said and smiled at her. Katie started to look annoyed.

„You plan a prank on me Stoll ?" she asked me. I just smiled at that because my brother Connor and me loved to prank her and the Demeter cabin where she belongs to. But i wasn't here for pranking her. I liked Katie since i faced death at the battle of Olympus. Everytime i head a girl scream i was scared that Katie might be dead. I was pranking her for getting some attention from her. Hey im a son of Hermes, not of Aphrodite, love isn't my strong side. But honestly i love how she freaks out at the pranks and tries to kill me and Connor. Today i wanted to ask her out to the campfire. I know that it sounds weird but yeah, what should i do ?  
>„No, i wanted to ask you out for campfire." i said nervously. Maybe i also blushed a little bit.<p>

Katie looked shocked.

„I dont know Travis, i hate you and also think that you are cute." she said.

„C'mon give me a chance, i wont prank anyone." i said with my legendary puppy face.

„Finde Travis, but if this is a p-" Katie said. Behind her stood Connor and in his hand where a bottle of Water. He let the water fall over her hair and gave me a thumbs up

I was so shocked that Connor stood behind her. „Yeah Travis we got her" Connor said but i didn't listen to him i was watching Katie how tears fell down her cheek. She pushed me away and ran to her cabin. „Katie wait i di-" i wanted to say more but she already ran into her cabin and smashed the door behind her. Now i turned back to Connor and saw him smiling. I faced him with full anger in my eyes. „CONNOR!" i shouted and he went a step back. „I JUST ASKED KATIE OUT FOR CAMPFIRE YOU IDIOT !" i shouted so loud that maybe people in China heard it. Connor looked confused and shocked. „I-I'm sorry Travis – I'm really sorry." he said with scared expression.

„Now Katie hates me, because of you!" i said and putted my hands in front of my face. Connor looked ashamed. „Connor, i love her and got the nuts for asking her out but then you come and destroy everything. Why Connor, why ?" i asked him.  
>„I dont know normally you like pranking her, i didn't knew that you love her. You never told me that. If i knew it i woudln't have done that. Travis im really sorry please forgive me, you know i dont want to hurt you." Connor said with sadness. I didnt expect that.<p>

„It's okay but could you tell Katie that i am not responsible for that ? Please, else i dont have any chances." i asked him with some hope in it.

„Sure i will, i will apologise for all." he said and walked to the Demeter cabin. He knocked on the door. After a while one of Katie siblings came out. Conno and the girl talked a little bit but then she went inside and closed the door. Connor walked back with his head looking down. When he reached me his eyes were filled with sadness. „She dont wanted listen to me." he said being sorry.

„It's okay, you tryed" i said with a fake smile. „I will talk to her when she comes out." i told him. He just nodded at that and went straight to the Hermes cabin.


	2. It's getting worse

Hello^^ well i just upload the second chapter because i have a little block... i don't really know what should happen now. I now what will happen after that...but until this happens i dont know what happens if you understand what i mean... i dont knowh step 3 but 4 is already planned. Im sorry for my bad english. Thx Waly for review :)!

* * *

><p>After a few hours of being sad. The horn blew and i went with my cabin to dinner. My eyes looked out for Katie, but i couldn't find her. I didn't knew why but she wasn't here. Then i found one of Katies siblings.<p>

„Hey where is Katie ?" i asked her.

„I don't know maybe in our cabin and crying the hole time JERK !" she yelled at me.

It wasn't loud but if voices could kill, that would have killed me. OKAAAY she didn't yell but her voice was full hate and anger.

„Please believe me, i haven't done anything, it was Connor, i really wan't go out with her to the camp-fire." i said telling the truth.

I looked her straight in the eyes totally serious. She looked at me like she was searching the prank in my eyes.

After a while she gave up and said „Fine, i believe you, but Katie won't. Go for her Travis, maybe it's not too late telling her the truth." i gave her a smile and ran out of the dinner room and targeted the Demeter cabin.

When i reached the door i took a deep breath and opened it. When i entered the cabin i saw someone on the right side on a bed crying. My heart skipped a beat because there was the love of my life crying.

She already wear her pyjama and looked at a picture. As i looked closer at the picture there were Katie and me smiling after the battle of Olympus. I was so happy that day. Her smile was so beautiful it could beat Aphrodites smile.

„I said you should go without me to dinner." she said while a tear fell down her cheek.

She thought that i am one of her siblings. I sat down next to her. She turned her head towards me and looked shocked when she knew who it was.

„I remember that day." i just said with a small smile on my face. „I was so happy that the war was over. When the battle started and your cabin did defense anouther part of New York then mine, i was so scared that i would never see you again." i looked her in the eyes while i said that. She looked in the eyes and just slapped me. She had now eyes full anger.

„AUUUU! What was that for ?" i asked her.

„WHY DID YOU PRANK ME ?" she yelled at me. „Katie i swe-"i said but the cut me off with a slap. I rubbed my cheek where she slapped me.

„Never talk to me again Travis, i hate you." she said now. I was so shocked at that for a moment. But then something started to hurt. It was my heart, it got broken by Katie Gardener the love of my life and the best person to prank. „Now go Travis." she said without looking at me.

I looked down to the floor and left her cabin. When i closed the door i saw the Demeter cabin coming too the cabin. The sibling i talked to said „Wait." and all stood still.

„I telled them what you said to me and we are on your side Travis. So what happened ?" she asked me. I cracked a smile but it vanished because i couldn't hold it anymore.

„Well, she will tell you because i won't talk to her orabout her ever again, i think you know what happened" i answered with sadness filled.

„We are sorry Travis." she said. I just answered with a nod.

„Demeter move." she said and they went into their cabin.

* * *

><p>Sooo... did ya like it ? Its short but ehm... like i said i have a block and i think its good to end here. Im gonna try to upload soon. This ideas for the storys come over night and i write them down...sometimes i try to sleep but then i can't. What im gonna do ? Im gonna write a story...thats where i am...its really annoying to write from paper to computer and add it to fanfiction but...it helps me a lot and i want too share my ideas with ya. Have fun.<p>

Review pls. Just 1 minute of your lifetime.


End file.
